Rebirth
by n0xi0us.n1rvaNa
Summary: A fanfic based on the 1st chron. of narnia movie.A PeterXOC love story with a young Narnian Venomancer named Talath Engrin,the last of her kind.What will happen as she struggles between living up to her ancestors and her feelings for Peter?
1. Chapter 1

**. C H A P T E R // O N E .  
**

_For years, the Venomancers had been part of the Order alongside Aslan. They were few in number but fierce. The Venomancer race were a mix of foxes and elves and had a certain lusty charm to them. They were also extremely skilled in magic, able to control the element of fire and summon weapons. Though the order consisted of Aslan, the Venomancers, and the White Witch, there was another included; The Blood Witch. She wanted to take over Narnia and a war started from it. In this war, all but one of the Venomancers were eliminated. Though it was a victory for Narnia, there had also been great loss..._

I ran towards the awful stink and footsteps of the wolves in my fox form. I had been wandering around trying to find the two sons of Adam and daughters of Eve ever since the word had gotten to me. I had to find them before Jadis did. Jadis...I hated her with everything I had. She was the very reason that Aslan and I had returned.

"They have to be somewhere around here!" I thought. I was starting to get tired from aimlessly running around in search of them. The fact that I smelled wolves miles ahead of me meant trouble. They only served the White Witch.

"Damn! Their smell is getting farther away. I have to catch up!" I thought as the scent of the wolves began to fade as well as the scent of the humans. I continued to run, but the wolves proved to be faster than me. They also had a considerable head start to where ever they were heading to. Finally I came to a small clearing surrounded by trees. I looked up in one of them and saw three humans as well as two beavers. I wondered why there was only three, but it had to be them. They smelled like humans, and why would they be hiding if they weren't? In the middle of the clearing was... a fox... It was Carack, one of my close friends. Carack looked at me, flashing a small smile and then looked away as wolves surrounded him.

"Greetings, gents. Lost something have we?" Carack asked.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Maugrim spat back at him.

"Humans, here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" Carack said with a little laugh. A wolf came from behind and charged for Carack, I jumped out of my hiding spot and tackled him to the ground. I quickly got up at the same time as he and barred my fangs. I pounced at the wolf again, getting on top of him and was about to sink my teeth into his neck when I heard Carack yelp.

"Make another move, and your friend is dead." Maugrim said, calmly. I backed away from the wolf, softly growling.

Maugrim turned to Carack. "Your reward is your life. It's not much. But still...Where are the fugitives?" He said with a small chuckle after his insult. I looked around at the rest of the wolves, circling the three of us. They smiled at me and laughed. I shot a look of disgust back at them.

"Hey boss, can we keep this one for ourselves?" One of them asked.

"Who do you think you are? !I'll rip you to shreds!" I growled.

"Back off, pussy cat. It was really idiotic of you to come in here like a hero thinking you could save your friend, seeing as we outnumber you by a hell of a lot." Maugrim said.

"Damn...I can't turn into my other form, otherwise they'll know who I am. Things will only get worse if they know that, because they'll know about Aslan." I thought. In some way, he was right. It was pretty stupid of me to just have jumped out in the open like that. I wasn't really thinking since I saw Carack get hurt. Maugrim turned to Carack.

"Now, where are they?" he asked. I looked at Carack with sadness, my eyes begged him not to tell.

"North... They ran north." Carack answered. He had lied to them. Inside, I was smiling, but to make it believable, I hung my head in dismay.

"Smell them out!" Maugrim yelled. The wolf holding Carack in his jaws tossed him on the ground as the rest of the wolves ran off. I yelled his name and ran over to him as he tried to get up. He chuckled as I approached him.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Talath." He said.

"Carack...I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." I said to him.

"Did you say Talath!?!?!" A voice said. I turned around as I saw a beaver jump down from the tree that he was hiding in. Another Beaver, a female one this time followed him shortly.

"Beaver! What do you think you're doing!" She scolded him.

"They're gone now, and look who's with us! I knew it all along! I thought you were her from the second I saw you!" The male beaver exclaimed. I ignored the excited beaver and looked at the three humans who had climbed down from the tree. Two Daughters of Eve and… One Son of Adam, almost like the prophecy said.

* * *

We were now all inside some small shelter with a fire burning. I was now in my "human" form. I probably could've passed for a human... if I didn't have fox ears where normal human ears would be and a big bushy fox tail. In this form, I had long auburn hair in a braid that hung a couple inches above my waist. I wore a short maroon maiden's button up dress with a small yale blue cloak. Underneath the dress I had black tights and beige boots. Carack was on my lap, resting while I treated his wounds. Since the very moment I had changed, I noticed that the eldest of the humans, Peter, would often stare at me.

"They were helping Tumnas. OW!" Carack groaned. "Can you be any more gentle, Talath?" He asked.

"Well if you'd stop squirming around so much, this would be a lot easier!" I replied.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked him.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. OW!" Carack whimpered.

"Sorry, Carack... But getting down to business, where is your other brother?" I asked the three humans. There was a silence between everyone. Peter broke it.

"He's been captured by the White Witch." He said.

I growled softly. "That little..." Before I could dwell on the thought of Jadis any longer, Carack rose and jumped off of my lap.

"Don't worry, Talath. I'm sure we'll get him back somehow. Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the help I have time for." Carach said.

"We have time for." I corrected him.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure my queen, and an honor" Carack said, bowing. He lifted up his head again after a few seconds and continued speaking.

"But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." He said.

"I must go as well." I added.

Oh yes, he told me to make sure you stay with the humans if you find them." Carack said.

"Did he now?" I asked with a little change of tone in my voice.

"No he didn't, but you know they need your protection, Talath." Carack said.

I sighed and then smiled a little. "Tell Aslan where I am when you go back, then."

"That's the least I can do." Carack said, obliging the favor.

"You've seen Aslan?" The male beaver asked.

"So you're the one he was talking to before. I thought I saw you." I said to the Beaver.

"What's he like?" The Beaver's wife asked.

"Like everything we've ever heard." Carack answered.

"He's a lot more than that, Carack." I said.

"You're not letting me finish." Carack said. He looked at humans and then spoke again.

"You'll be glad to have him on your side against the Witch." He said.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan said.

"Surely, King Peter, the prophecy." Carack said to Peter with a concerned look on his face.

"We can't go to war without you." I added. Peter looked at Susan and then looked back at the fire.

"We just want our brother back..." He said. Those words had pierced through all of the hearts of the Narnians surrounding the three humans like swords sharper than unicorn horns.

* * *

Of course, I was with the three humans and the two beavers as they were walking along. We all stopped when we were in a perfect spot to see over the Frozen River.

"Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." I said.

"River?" Peter questioned.

"The river's been frozen solid for over a hundred years, so I wouldn't be worried about it melting under your feet." Beaver said, reassuring Peter.

"It's so far." Susan said.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"Smaller." Susan replied.

"Let's get going, I have a feeling that we're going to bump into the Secret Police soon." I said, taking in a deep breath. The six of us continued on walking across the frozen river.

"C'mon humans! While we're still young." Mr. Beaver said. I was walking next to him in my fox form.

"Yeah seriously, you seem to be getting slower and slower." I said with a little laugh.

"If he tell us to hurry one more time." Peter said picking up Lucy. "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

"I find that highly offensive, you know." I yelled back at them. Peter laughed and apologized.

"Hurry up! C'mon Talath, you're getting slow as well!" Mr. Beaver said. I stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked.

"No! Behind you! It's her! Run!" Mr. Beaver yelled. I changed into my "human form" and shoved the three humans in front of me. Watching the back of them as I ran.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver yelled as he found a hiding spot. All of us hid under a little alcove and stayed as quiet as possible. I heard the sleigh stop right above the alcove where we were hidden. Footsteps followed as well as a shadow that was casted in the snow in front of us. After a while, the person stepped away.  
"That's a little too fat to be Jadis...." I thought.

"Maybe, she's gone." Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look." Susan said.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" Mr. Beaver said, clutching Susan's coat sleeve.

"But neither are you, Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. Before Mr. Beaver could say anymore, I spoke up.

"I'll go." I said.

"But Tala-" Once again, I interrupted him.

If it is her, I'm the only one that stands a chance against her..." I said. I took a glance at Peter. "for now anyway." Peter looked a little nervous as I transformed into back into my fox form and climbed out of the alcove. I was nervous, but the feeling faded when I saw that it wasn't the witch that followed you. It was...


	2. Chapter 2

**. C H A P T E R // T W O .**

My face lit up when you saw that it wasn't the White Witch that was chasing us. It was Santa Claus! I poked my head under the alcove. Lucy screamed as she saw me.

"Come out! Come out! There's someone here to see you!" I said, excited. Everyone climbed out of the alcove and got a look of shock on their faces as they saw him standing there in front of his sleigh. He laughed when he saw Peter's face. I did as well. Lucy walked up to him first.

"Merry Christmas, Sir." She said to him.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." Santa said.

"I've been through a lot since I got here, but this-" Susan started. Peter interrupted her.

"We thought you were the witch." He said.

"Yes. Sorry about that, but in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the witch." Santa replied.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"For a long time there hasn't been, but Christmas did exist before. But the hope that you have brought, your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dear say that you could do with these." Santa said as he laughed and took out a rather large bag.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran over to Santa and he took out two things.

"The juice of the Firefly. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it..." Santa said as he extended the two gifts out to her. Lucy took the Juice and knife out of Santa's hands.

"Thank you, Sir, but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy replied.

"I'm sure you could. Battles are...ugly affairs." Santa said. He took out a quiver of arrows and bow and turned to Susan, calling her. She stepped forward.

"Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss." Santa said.

"What happen to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan asked, a little scared of the weapon that was being extended to her.  
Santa laughed. "I know you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, but blow on this and where ever you are, help will come." He said, handing her a horn. Susan took the bow and horn out of Santa's hands and thanked him. He turned to Peter.

"Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand." He said. Santa handed him a beautiful sword and shield. Peter unsheathed the sword and stared at it dreamily... Kind of like the way stared at me when he first saw me in my human form.

"Thank you, Sir." Peter said before he sheaths it. Santa turned to me

"You don't think I forgot about you now, did you?" He asked.

"You really don't have to..." I said with a laugh. Santa took out a hypnotizingly beautiful sword. I was in complete awe of it's beauty as I held it in my hands. My face must have said it all. I unsheathed it to reveal a blade just as stunning as its sheath.

"That is no ordinary blade. It glows blue whenever an enemy draws near. The darker the shade, the more powerful that enemy is. Also, it will enhance your magic if you perform with it in hand. It will never break no matter how hand it is stricken or how hard you strike something with it. This sword has been crafted by the angels." Santa said.

"Thank you...I-I don't know what to say, I don't think a thousand 'thank you's could cover for it...It's stunning!" I said. This was the first present I had ever received on Christmas.

"The smile on your face is good enough for me, my dear. Use it well." Santa said with a chuckle. Then he turned to the three humans again.

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter will soon be over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He chuckled and put his bag on his sleigh. He turned to us once again.

"Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" Santa said sitting down on his sleigh. We all said goodbye and thanked Santa as he rode off in his sleigh.  
Lucy looked at Susan. "Told you he was real." She said.

"He said winter's almost over. You know what that means." Peter said.

"The River!" I yelled.

"Holy smokes! You're right! We've got to get moving!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. My hands glowed red as the sword materialized away.

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we've got to get going before the river melts anymore!" I said, already in a rush.

"Right!" Susan agreed.

* * *

When we reached the River it was melting fast.

"We need to cross, now!" I yelled.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver replied.

"C'mon!" Peter yelled. He was just as anxious to get across the river as I was.

"Wait, we need to think about this for a minute!" Susan exclaimed.

"With all due respect, Susan, we don't have time to think!" I said.

"I was just trying to be realistic." Susan said, a little dismayed.

"No, you're trying to be smart as usual!" Peter snapped. I heard a howl coming from behind us.

"We need to move!" I said. I led the way and climbed down the small ravine to the river. The ice was drifting away fast.

"Don't just stand there!" I yelled at everyone behind me. I stepped on the ice in my "human form" and it shook. I immediately changed into my fox form.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver suggested. He walked backwards, slapping the ground in front of him with his tail as he walked. The ground cracked as he stepped in some places.

"You've been sneaking seconds helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Well, you never know which meal is going to be your last! Especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver retorted. The six of us followed beaver close behind.

"If mum knew what we were doing..." Susan started.

"Mum's not here!" Peter snapped again.

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed. I looked above and saw two of the wolves.

"Run!" yelled. We were surrounded by wolves shortly. I couldn't turn into your human form; Too much weight would make the ice collapse.

"Get against the ice behind me!" I said. The three humans and Beaver's wife did as I said. Beaver on the other hand got bit by one of the wolves. I was a little busy dealing with the other wolves.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver yelled as she witnessed her husband acting as a chew toy for the wolf.

"Peter!" Lucy called to get his attention. Peter unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Maugrim. The wolf spoke as he slowly walked towards Peter.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." He said.

"Don't get near th-" My sentence was interrupted by a yelp of pain.  
"Talath!" Susan screamed. I had been bitten by one of the wolves. He threw me across the ice and the piece that I landed on broke off. I jumped off of it, barely making it back to the main piece seeing as my tail and legs got dunked into the freezing cold water. Three of the wolves crowded around me as I got back up. In this form I was helpless. I couldn't use magic or weapons. The weapons I had were too big to use in this form. All I could do was snarl at the wolves.

"So you're 'Talath of Iron'?" one of the wolves asked

"That's disappointing." another said with a chuckle.

"What did you say?!" I growled. I pounced on the second wolf and bit his throat. He whimpered as I tore at it.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim said.

"Don't listen to him! He's tricking you! Kill him!" I yelled to Peter.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled, trying to persuade Peter to do otherwise.

"Smart girl." Maugrim said with a small smirk and chuckle.

"Wolves have always been on the wrong side and they always will! You can never trust the vile creatures..." I said. The smirks on the two remaining wolves turned into growls through clenched teeth as I said this. Once again, I got ready to pounce again as they barred their fangs at you.

"Don't listen to him, kill him!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"C'mon. This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim lied.

"He's lying Peter! She wants to kill all of you and you know that!" I yelled. I yelped again as one of the wolves pinned me to the ground and tried to bite my neck. I kicked him off just before he could do so.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan said.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Cut 'im will you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever...and neither will the river." Maugrim said, his smirk growing bigger.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled, calling his attention to the waterfall. We all looked up as the wall of ice to our left started to gush with water. It was going to break soon.

"Hold onto me!" Peter yelled. Lucy and Susan grabbed on.

"What about Talath!?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about me!" I said, killing the last of the three wolves. I transformed into my "human" form and stabbed my sword into the ground just as Peter did. I held on tightly to it as the ice off of the waterfall broke, causing a huge wave to propel us forward. Once I saw that everyone was okay, I made my sword disappear. Susan, the two beavers and Peter were out of the water. I saw Lucy ang grabbed her, swimming to shore as Susan screamed for her. I helped her out of the river first.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" she asked.

"Don't you worry ,dear. Your brother's got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said. I was still in the freezing river, shivering. I couldn't get up because of blood loss. I guess that wolf had bitten deeper into me than I thought it did. My arms were on the land and my head leaning against them. The rest of my body was still in the water. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Peter. He pulled me up. and I fell against him because he used a little too much force. I didn't notice, but his arms rested around my waist as my hands were on his chest. I stared into Peter's eyes. Their forest green color was beautifully hypnotic. It was completely mesmerizing.

"Are you alright?... Talath?" Peter asked after a while, still holding me. I blushed and then stepped away from him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, zoned out for a minute." I said. Peter looked on his hand and saw blood that obviously was not his.

"You're bleeding." Peter said.

"It's nothing, just a small scratch." I said, brushing my issues away.

"She's bleeding?" Lucy asked.

"It's from when that wolf bit you, isn't it." Susan asked.

"Yeah, but it's-" Before I could finish my sentence, Lucy handed me the small pouch with the Firefly Juice she had received from Santa Claus.

"Here." she said. I took it from her with a small smile.

"Thank you." I said before drinking a small drop of the juice. I felt rejuvenated as it entered my body.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. We all looked ahead of us and saw that the trees were blossoming. Spring was well on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

**. C H A P T E R // T H R E E .**

As the seven of us walked deeper and deeper into the forest I noticed that the snow had almost completely melted. The weather was warm enough that Lucy, Susan and Peter could take off their coats. After a while of walking, we came to the entrance of the camp. The horn sounded as we walked in. One of the trees greeted me as I walked. It brushed its pink petals gently up against the skin of my cheek and then said hi to Lucy. The trees as well as a lot of Narnians seemed to be fond of her. I walked a little behind the humans. I had a feeling that they should enter the camp first. All of the Narnians stared in awe as they walked in and bowed their heads. They remained bowed for me.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said with a little laugh. We all stopped walking as you neared the end of the path in front of Aslan's tent. Peter unsheathed his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan." He said. The the tent door ruffled and immediately everyone, including myself, dropped to one knee and bowed. The humans remained standing. But the second Aslan stepped out of the tent, the three humans also bowed.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome back, Talath. And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" Aslan said. The four of us rose to our feet.

"That's why we're here, Sir. We need your help." Peter said.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added.

"Our brother's been captured by the white witch." said Peter.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

"It was my fault, your majesty. I didn't get there in time when I heard that the humans had entered Narnia." I answered, my head bowed.

"It is not at all your fault, Talath. You brought them here safely and tried your best." Aslan reassured me.

"He...betrayed them. Y-Your majesty." Mr. Beaver said. Gasps were heard all around the camp.

Angered by this Oreius, the centaur general, spoke up. "Then he has betrayed us all!" he yelled.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan said, calming him.

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter said

"We all were." Susan said, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Sir, he's our brother..." said Lucy in a worried tone.

"I know, dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Aslan replied. Later, the four of us had received new clothes as well as armor. When I got changed I saw Peter sitting on top of a rock, staring out at the scenery. I walked up to him.

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked. He got a little startled when he heard me and then moved over a little. I sat next to him and looked in the direction he was looking. Nothing really interesting was there, meaning that he was thinking about something. I knew he had to be thinking about Edmund. I put my hand on top of his. He looked at me blushing a little.

"Don't worry, Peter. We'll get him back." I said.

"I hope so..." he answered.

"Don't hope. Do something about it." I asserted.

"But what can I do?" Peter said. His eyes fell on me again. I smirked a little as I looked back at him and spoke.

"Let's see. You somehow got to a world through a wardrobe, which I think is absurd but, that's off topic. You made your way through Narnia and now you're here with a sword, shield and armor. What do you think you should do?" I asked.

"Um.." was all that came out of Peter's mouth. I laughed a little.

"Ask yourself this... What do you plan on doing here, Peter? Are you going to fight this war?" I asked.

"Of course I will." Peter answered firmly

"Now do you know what you should do?" I questioned, again.

"Train...?"

"Exactly."

"But how will I-" Before Peter could finish I interrupted him.

"You think I came here to enjoy the scenery?" I asked. Peter smiled. I removed my hand from Peter's and stood up. He picked up his sword, which was leaning on the side of the rock we were sitting on, and stood up as well. Peter followed me to the open space behind your tents. I went inside of his and picked up his shield, which was right near the exit then walked up to him.

"Which hand is dominant for you?" I asked.

"Right, why?" Peter answered, with another question at the end.

"Well, I think that you'd want your stronger hand on your sword." I answered.

"Right..." Peter said

"Mind if I use this?" I asked, holding his shield

"Go ahead." He said. I thanked him and strapped Peter's shield to my right arm. Then I stepped away from him a little.

"Let me see you wield it." I said. Peter got into what looked like a fighting position.

"Pretty good, you'r so stiff. Relax a little bit, Peter." I said. Peter relaxed his shoulders.

"Good, like that. You just need to loosen up. Alright, lemme see what ya got." I said.

"I couldn't-" Peter started. I interrupted him again.

"Peter, you're not going to hurt me." I said.

"But you're a girl." Peter mentioned.... As if I didn't know that.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't get offended by that." I said.

"Sorry..." Peter apologized.

"Don't apologize, just fight!" I exclaimed. Peter swung at me. I was a little startled by his strength. He was a lot stronger than I thought he'd be. And it wasn't just his first blow that was strong. As he got more comfortable moving around, his hits grew stronger. After he was comfortable swinging, I stopped. I taught him some swings and techniques. He perfected them by the third time he tried them.

"You're a lot more skilled and stronger than I thought you'd be. Now, we move on." I said when I was satisfyed with his techniques.

"What's next?" Peter asked.

"Blocking." I stated. I removed Peter's shield from my arm and traded it with his sword. I taught him how to strap it onto himself correctly and showed him a couple moves for blocking. Then I backed away from him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Peter answered. I charged for him and swung, going easy at first. Peter was a natural at offense and defense. He blocked all of my attacks in the beginning, and continued to block them as I slowly picked up the pace. I hit him with my full force; He was able to block, even though he stumbled back a couple times. I smirked. After hitting him with just my brute force for a while, I lightened up and then started using my technique rather than my strength. He had a little bit more trouble, but still managed to block majority of the swings. If he didn't block, I made the blade disappear before it came in contact with his skin. After a while of blocking I sheathed Peter's sword and gave it to him. He took off the shield and I summoned my own sword.

"Now what?" Peter asked.

"Footwork: one of the most important things in fighting. You do not want to fall while you're in battle. It's one of the worst positions you can be in." I said.

"Got it." Peter acknowledged.

"Alright, let's see how you are without me telling you anything. Just try to move out of the way of my attacks, block and parry them once in a while and try to step and counter" I said. Peter looked at his sword for a minute and then looked at me. Through our little duel, I saw that Peter's footwork could use some work. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the best thing in the world either. I knew one thing that would help him... though I got butterflies in my stomach thinking about it. I took a deep breath in.

"What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" Peter asked.

"No, it's not that. You're doing great for your first time, but you could use a little help." I answered. I let go of my sword. It disappeared before it hit the ground. Peter put his sword down on the ground a couple feet away from where he was standing.

"What're we doing?" he asked.

"Footwork is very similar to dancing, when one leads, the other follows and vice versa. So to get you to understand that, we're going to dance." I answered. Peter blushed deep red. I laughed at this. Even though I wasn't blushing, I was just as nervous as he probably was.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't know how to dance." I said with a chuckle.

"I do...but it's not that." Peter asked. Peter walked up to me and got on one knee and he kissed my hand. I laughed and blushed.

"Peter!" I said teasingly.

"May I have this dance, madame?" Peter asked.

"Of course you may." I said with a laugh. Peter stood up smilin and still holding my hand. He put his other at my waist as you put mine around his neck.

"You lead." I said.

"Okay." Peter obliged. He smiled as we started to dance.

**~Lucy's P.O.V.(Point of View)~**

I was wandering around the camp making friends and talking with the trees and Narnians. I walked past my tent when I heard laughing. I hid behind a tree and saw Peter and Talath.... dancing?

"I wonder why they're dancing... they look so happy together." I thought. Talath laughed as they spun in circles and continued to dance.

"This is kind of weird without music." Peter said.

"Yeah, it is. Even so, you're quite the dancer. I'm starting to wonder why you didn't have footwork like this when we were practicing." she said.

"Ohh, so that's what they were doing before." I thought as I continued to watch them.

"Dancing is quite different than fighting." Peter answered.

"When did you learn?" Talath asked.

"My mother made me take lessons when I was younger for this very reason." Peter answered.

"I doubt she knew you'd travel to another world and needed to know how to dance to learn how to fight." Talath said with a laugh. Peter also laughed.

"Not that reason." He said.

"Why then?" Talath asked.

"In case I met a beautiful girl who I wanted to dance with..." He answered. I watched as Peter and Talath stopped dancing. They looked at each other and then their lips met slowly. I gasped and smiled. Then you ran away towards the center of the camp.

"I've got to tell Susan this!" I said quietly to myself.

**~My P.O.V.~**

"This is kind of weird without music." Peter said.

"Yeah, it is. Even so, you're quite the dancer. I'm starting to wonder why you didn't have footwork like this when we were practicing." I stated.

"Dancing is quite different than fighting." Peter said.

"When did you learn?"

"My mother made me take lessons when I was younger for this very reason."

"I doubt she knew you'd travel to another world and needed to know how to dance to learn how to fight." I said with a laugh. Peter also laughed.

"Not that reason." He said.

"Why then?" I asked.

"In case I met a beautiful girl who I wanted to dance with..." He answered. Peter and I stopped dancing. I looked into his eyes and got lost into them, yet again. His face slowly moved towards mine and our lips met slowly. We parted after a couple seconds, blushing, and looked away from each other.

"That was...um..." I said. Still a little phased by what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Before Peter could apologize I kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. At first he was surprised, but then I felt his hands gently at my waist. He slid his tongue in my mouth and played around with mine. We stopped kissing when a horn sounded.

"Susan!" Peter yelled. I followed him as he grabbed his sword, summoning my sword as both of us ran. When we found Lucy and Susan, they were up in a tree, trying to avoid the three wolves.

"Peter, Talath!" Lucy screamed.

"Get back!" Peter yelled. Maugrim chuckled.

"C'mon! We've already been through this before! We both know you haven't got it in you." He said. I separated the other wolves from Maugrim and Peter. This was his fight and there would be no interruptions.

"Peter, watch out!" Susan yelled. I threw my sword at a wolf that tried to jump on Peter. It yelped as the sword pierced through its body and pinned it to a tree. A couple seconds later, Aslan came with some troops. He kept the remaining wolf in check and Oreius readied his sword.

"No, stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan said. I walked next to Aslan and watched as Peter kept his sword pointed at Maugrim.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die..._ Like a dog_!" Maugrim yelled. He pounced at Peter and tackled him to the ground when he paused.

"Peter!" Susan screamed. They both jumped down from the tree to see if their brother was alright. I ran up to Peter with the two of them and rolled Maugrim's body off of him. I hugged him tightly when I saw he was perfectly fine. Afterwards, Susan and Lucy hugged him.

"Nicely done." I saild. The wolf under Aslan's paw escaped and ran off.

"After him! He'll lead you to Edmund." He commanded. Oreius nodded and then ran off with the rest of the troops close behind. Aslan turned to Peter.

"Peter, clean your sword." Peter slid his sword out of Maugrim's body and went to the river to wash it off.

"Told you she likes him." Lucy said to Susan.

"I do not!" I said, over hearing her. Susan and Lucy laughed.

"Don't worry, Talath. You have our blessing." Lucy said. I blushed as Susan and Lucy continued to laugh. It grew silent when Peter returned from the river. He stabbed his sword into the ground and got down on one knee. Aslan put his paw on Peter's right shoulder as Peter bowed his head.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia." Aslan said. Peter rose with a stern, yet nervous look in his eyes. He was still a little shaken by the quarrel with Maugrim. Peter looked back at the three of us. We all smiled. He smiled himself and then sheathed his sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**. C H A P T E R // F O U R .  
**

It was two days after Oreius and his party had returned. All of them were safe and they had Edmund with them. Over those two days, I continued to train with Peter and had grown considerably close to him. Whenever Susan or Lucy brought up the fact that they thought I liked him, I denied it and said that we were just close friends. Deep down I knew I did care for him though... The first to talk to Edmund was Aslan. I left the two of them alone. I also left Peter alone. I knew he didn't want to be disturbed right now. His face said it all. Peter was having a flood of emotions; He was extremely angry at Edmund for leaving, but thankful and happy that he was back. Instead of mingling among the humans, I walked around the camp with Oreius.

"So what do you think of the humans?" I asked him.

"They're a little...different." Oreius replied.

"I know what you mean. They're not what I expected either." I said with a laugh.

I thought they'd be a little older, but who am I to talk if they are the ones to fulfill the prophecy?"

"Yes, it has to be them. Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve. We've been waiting for this a while. Both the end of the White Witch and summer." I said as I stared off into the clear sky.

"Yes, it's nice to see the trees dancing again. They were trapped under the snow for so long." Oreius said. I joined him as we both watched the trees swaying and dancing in the light breeze that was blowing. It was truly a beautiful sight to accomodate such a beautiful day. I could almost forget about the current situation we were in if I stared at them long enough.

"I never thought I'd live to see the prophecy fulfilled. It's... it's amazing how everything is falling into place." I said in astonishment.

"You've worked with Peter, have you not?" Oreius asked.

"Yes I have. His skill is amazing for his age. He's a natural, really. A lot stronger than I thought he'd be." I answered.

"That is good." We both stopped when we saw Peter step out of his tent. He looked at me for a second, and then at Oreius as he motioned to Aslan talking to Edmund atop the hill behind the tent. I waved to him, and then walked away with Oreius as Susan and Lucy stepped out of their tents.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Oreius asked.

"It's not my place to interfere with their family." I answered.

Oreius sighed. "I don't understand why you think that you're such a pest, Talath."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I said, giving Oreius a light push.

"You are what you think!" He boasted with a laugh.

"That's not funny!" I pouted. Oreius smiled and rustled my hair.

"Don't worry little fox, you are not at all a pest. Without the help of you and Aslan, Narnia would be in pieces. It was nice talking to you again, old friend, but I must go." He said.

"It was wonderful talking to you again too, Oreius. I hope to see you at my side in battle." I said to him.

"You will, little fox, you will." Oreius said with his hand on my shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze and then walked off to see how the troops were holding up. He looked back at me as he was walking and waved. I smiled, waved back and then walked up to Aslan as Edmund descended from the hill and walked up to Peter, Susan and Lucy. The four of us stood in front of Aslan.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about his past." Aslan said to all of us. I smiled as Edmund looked at me, and then walked away with Aslan to leave the four humans alone together. I sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Aslan asked.

"I failed you." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't bring all of the humans here as you said." This was bothering me for a while. Even though Edmund was here now, I felt that I didn't do a good job of the task that Aslan had given me.

"Talath, you did your job very well, there's no need to be upset." Aslan reassured me.

"But because of me, the prophecy could've been left unfulfilled! We're lucky that the Witch didn't kill Edmund on sight!" I exclaimed.

"Yes we are, but what's important is that Edmund is here now and the prophecy can be fulfilled. Like I said before, Talath, what's done is done. There's no need to speak of it now that everything is well." Aslan stated.

"So, you're okay with it?" I asked.

Aslan stopped walking and looked me in the eyes. "I trust you the most out of every soul I've known and know in my life. And I know you will follow me where ever I go."

"Until I die, and then I'll follow you in Spirit, Aslan." I said sternly.

Aslan smiled. "Now go, I'm sure Edmund would be delighted to meet the one who provided safe passage for his brother and sisters."

I smiled, bowed slightly to Aslan, and then walked away. When I found the four humans, they were eating in same clearing where I was previously training Peter. Lucy waved to me as she saw me.

"Come sit with us, Talath!" she called. I smiled at her and walked over to Lucy, Susan and Edmund. Edmund was gobbling everything up while his sisters were just calmly sitting down. Peter stood, leaning against a rock wall.

"Edmund, this is Talath. Talath, this is our brother Edmund." Lucy said, introducing us.

I laughed. "I think he's rather have his mouth greet the food than greet me."

"Edmund!" Susan said in a sharp voice, giving him a light slap on his arm. He swallowed the half chewed food that was in his mouh.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry." He said.

"We can see that." I said with another laugh.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy said.

"Make sure you pack some for the journey back." Peter stated. We all turned around to look at him.

"We're going home?" Susan asked.

"You are." Peter answered. He got up and sat in between Edmund and me. Then he continued to speak.

"I promised Mum, I'd keep you three safe. That doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"They need us, the four of us." Lucy said sadly. She was already in love with Narnia.

"I know you want to protect your family, Peter, and I have no objection against that. But the prophecy can't be fulfilled with just you." I said.

"It's too dangerous. Lucy almost drowned and Edmund was almost killed!" He answered me.

"Which is why we have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch can do... and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Edmund said.

"Edmund..." I said. I was amazed by how much passion was in his face as he said this. Lucy put her hand on top of Edmunds.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.  
Susan picked up her bow and quiver. "You're not the only one who needs training around here. Talath, would you like to come?"

"Sure, be there in a second." I said. I turned to Peter. "Sorry, you're going to have to wait your turn. I'll come back for you."

I looked at Edmund. "You too." I said.

"Alright then, good bye." Peter said. I kissed Peter lightly on the cheek and then got up, summoning my own bow and quiver. I chuckled a little as I saw Peter turn red as a tomato.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Edmund asked. He was too confused about how I made my weapons appear to pay attention to Peter's face. I laughed and walked away.

"I'll explain later!" I said as I continued to walk. I met Susan and Lucy at the archery range. I watched as Susan shot an arrow. It almost hit the bull's eye.

"Beautiful shot!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks." Susan said with a laugh. Lucy took out her knife and threw it at the target as well. It hit the bull's eye.

"Even better one!" I said. The three of us laughed.

"Well, I see you won't be needing my help." I said. I turned around as I heard a neigh. It was Epona, my unicorn. She was purely black except for her mane, which also appeared black, but shined midnight blue in the sunlight. Her eyes were a glistening cerulean color.

"Hello, Epona." I said as I gave her side a gentle pat when she stopped in front of me.

"Greetings, Talath." She said.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"I believe you should ride on me to see what's coming." She answered. I gave Epona a puzzled look and then hopped onto her back. As I did so, I saw Peter and Edmund coming in on horse and unicorn back, training. I smiled.

"Told ya you'd want to see it. Would Peter's battle skills be you're doing?" She asked.

"Partly, I only trained him once or twice..." I sighed a little dreamily. "He's a natural at it." I said afterwards as I continued to watch them.

"Was that a sigh of admiration?" Epona asked with a small chuckle.

"It was not!" I said, shaking my head and crossing my arms. Epona laughed.

"Just take me to them before I cut off your horn and sell it!" I said, trying to sound serious.

Epona laughed at this. "You and me both know you'd never do that."

"I know I wouldn't.... Just go!" I said laughing. Epona neighed as we rode up to Edmund and Peter.

"Now block!" Peter said.

"Hey!" Edmund let out as he barely blocked Peter's swing.

"Heya! Peter, Talath, Edmund!" Mr. Beaver said, getting our attention. Phillip neighed as Beaver ran up to him.

"Woah,Horsey!" Edmund said. Epona and I laughed

"What's so funny?" Edmund asked.

"How many times is that, Phillip?" I asked.

"My name's not Phillip!" Edmund said.

"I'm Phillip, not Horsey!" Phillip said. Edmund looked a little shaken.

"Oh, S-Sorry." Edmund said.

"What's the matter, Beaver?" I asked.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here!" Beaver answered frantically.

"How dare she! Hmph! She thinks she's so high and mighty! When I get my hands on her...." I said.

"Aslan told me to get you three for him. Your sisters are already waiting." Mr. Beaver said to Edmund and Peter.

"Then let's not keep them waiting, Let's go Epona!" I said.

"Right!" Epona answered. I gave her a light kick to her sides with my heels we you rode off to Aslan with Peter and Edmund short behind you. They caught up to me.

"What do you think she wants?" Edmund asked.

"You most likely." I answered.

"What do you mean she wants Ed?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling she wants you back." I replied.

"And who says we're going to give my brother to her?!" Peter snapped.

"I don't know, but Jadis always has something up her sleeve..." I said. I stopped behind Aslan's tent and got off of Epona.

"Shall I wait for you here?" she asked.

"No, that's alright. Run off, I don't want you waiting to long." I said.

"Alright. So long, Talath." she answered. Epona bowed lightly to me as I did to her. Then she rode off with Phillip and Minras, Peter's unicorn, once the two had stepped off of them. We walked around to the front and saw Aslan sitting there watching the Witch as she was being carried on her "throne". There was a lot of "boo"ing, but it went silent as the Witch was lowered on the ground and stepped forward. I stood next to Aslan as Peter and Edmund walked over to Susan and Lucy. As the Witch walked up to Aslan and I, she eyed Edmund.

You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis said.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan remarked.

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" The witch asked.

Aslan roared slightly. "Don't recite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." Jadis said with a small smirk on her face. Peter unsheathed his sword as well as others and pointed it at Jadis.

"Try and take him, then!" Peter spat at her.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right... little king? Both Aslan and that pathetic excuse for a venomancer know-" Before Jadis could finish her sentence I interrupted her.

"What did you call me?" I asked. My fists were clenched as I barred my fangs and growled softly.

"You heard me. You're nothing compared to your ancestors. They were respectable, powerful... unlike you. The Venomancer race is better off being extinct than in the hands of you." She said. Her words were like poison to me, but I didn't show it. I growled and my arms began to light up in fire.

"Take that back...." I said in a low, dark tone.

"Talath, be calm. Jadis did not come here for a battle." Aslan said. The flames that danced on my arms extinguished and my look softed a little.

Jadis smirked and then spoke again. "As I was saying. Both you and Aslan know that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be over turned and perish in fire and water. That boy" she pointed to Edmund "will die! On the Stone Table... as is tradition." Peter looked at Edmund and gave me the same look. I simply looked away. She had a good point. All traitors belonged to her and she could do whatever she wished to them at that point.

"You dare not refuse me." Jadis said to Aslan and me.

"Enough... We shall talk with you alone." Aslan said.

"Why do you insist on having that little Veno-" Before Jadis could finish Aslan spoke.

"She will come, as the Venomancers have been a part of the Deep Magic just as long as you and I have been." Aslan said sternly. Jadis snorted and then followed Aslan and I into his tent.


	5. Chapter 5

**. C H A P T E R // F I V E .  
**  
~Earlier that Day, Peter's P.O.V.~

I was with Edmund, training of course. Both of us were on horseback, I was on unicorn back really.

"That fox girl..." Edmund began.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She kissed you on the cheek and you turned red!" Edmund said with a huge grin on his face.

"I did not!" I denied.

"You were more red than a tomato!" Edmund laughed. "You like her don't you?" He said. I remained silent.

"You're not denying it, and besides, I can't blame you. She is pretty cute. The cutest Narnian I've seen." When Edmund said this I swung at him harshly, he fell off his horse dodging it.

"Hey!" He groaned.

"Sorry." I said half-heartedly.

"I was just saying, it's not like I was going to do anything with her! And why are you being so nasty? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything." Edmund said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Get back on your horse, you need practice..." I said.

I looked off to the clean spring sky. "I don't like Talath...do I?" I thought.

~Present Time, My P.O.V.~

"Aslan, you can't do this!" I said in a stern and angry tone.

"It is the only way, Talath." Aslan looked at Jadis. "Unless you object to it."

"No objections, I encourage it. I'd rather have you dead than Edmund, because that would mean that all of Narnia would be basically in the hands of you." Jadis said. she looked at me and continued to speak. "Then Narnia will fall, just like the Venomancers have fallen."

"Don't you dare say that-" Before I could utter another word, Aslan interrupted me.

"Talath, calm down. And you" He glanced at Jadis. "We're here to compromise, not start a battle."

Jadis glared at me. "We're done compromising here. I don't even see why she had to come along. You and me have come to an agreement, she's the only one that objects because she's too scared to be alone without anyone there to protect her."

"You'd better watch out the next time I see you, Witch." I said while I glared at her.  
Jadis laughed. "Don't play around with me, little one. You'll lose a lot more than your dignity." She said. I growled at her.

"Well, I think that we're done here. Don't you Aslan?" Jadis said in an annoying peachy tone.

"Yes, we are." Aslan said.

"But Aslan, Narnia needs y-" I pleaded. Once again, Aslan interrupted me.

"Narnia needs the Humans more than it needs me. Oreius as well as Peter will be there to help you when it comes time...." He paused and looked at Jadis. "for battle..." She shot me another glare and then stepped out of the tent.

"Aslan..." I said with my head hung.

"Stay strong, little one, for Narnia, for me, and most of all, for yourself. You greatly underestimate yourself, Talath. You are stronger than you or the Witch thinks, all you have to do is believe in yourself. You can lead this army to victory, trust me." Aslan tried to reassure me. I nodded and then followed Aslan as he exited the tent. I stood beside him as everyone's nervous eyes fell to the two of us.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced. Everyone cheered. Lucy, Susan and Peter all hugged Edmund tightly. My expression stayed the same. All went quiet once the Witch spoke.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked.

"Unlike you, Aslan keeps his word." I spat at her. Aslan roared and Jadis sat down in her chair. Everyone cheered, but among their cheers I heard Jadis.

"Give the fox her toy before we leave!" she yelled at someone. A dwarf from behind Jadis tossed me a statue of some sort. I caught it sliding back a little and went behind Aslans tent. I saw Aslan's eyes follow me as I did so. I sat down and looked at the statue. What I saw made tears form behind my eyes. It was a Narnian that Jadis had frozen... It was Carack. I put the statue on the floor and turned into my fox form, whimpering and rubbing my head against Carack's stone figure with blood red tears flowing from my eyes. Tears were something that were unique about the Venomancers. They were the color of blood, but they weren't blood. If one was to taste them, they tasted like regular salty tears, though it wasn't recommended because they contained very very weak toxins. If a tear was to come in contact with the skin of one that wasn't a venomancer, one would experience a sensation that felt like the burning of an acid, though no marks would be left. No other harm could be done by the weak toxin.

"Talath..." said a voice from behind me. I stopped whimpering and crying as I heard Aslan's voice and sat down next to Carack's frozen body.

"Aslan... I-I'm losing everyone... First my family, then you, now Carack... Who's going to be next?" I cried. Aslan walked up to me and brought me to him with his paw. I snuggled into his warm and thick fur.

"I know, Talath. We have both suffered great loss, but I will die for Narnia. And Carack..." Aslan trailed off.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. Aslan blew softly on Carack and he returned to his normal form.

"Carack!" I yelled. I ran over to Carack and tackled him, licking his face and laughing.

"Thank you, Aslan!" I exclaimed. I got off of Carack and he bowed deeply to Aslan, thanking him numerous times.

"There is no need for thanks, young fox. You have served me well, and I, in return, will do the same." Aslan replied to his gratitude. Carack bowed once more and then left to gather more troops.

"Aslan... do you really trust Narnia in the hands of the humans and myself?" I asked.

"As I said before, Talath, you underestimate yourself greatly. And as you've told me, Peter seems to be more skilled than he looks." Aslan answered.

"Yes, he is." I said.

"He will help you as well as Oreius. You and I have known Oreius for a long time, my friend, and we both know that he will die for you and Narnia. You have to understand, Talath. Just because I will not be here, does not mean that you are alone."  
I sighed deeply "Yeah, but it won't be the same with you. You saved my life, Aslan, but I can do nothing to help you, much less save yours." I said.

"Believe me, you've done a lot more than you think, young one." Aslan said. I smiled as I turned into your "human" form. Then I hugged Aslan tightly

"I'm going to miss you... I guess that's what it really is." I said.

"I guess _I'm_ the one that will be following you in spirit, my dear friend." Aslan said. This brought tears to my eyes. I forced a smile and nuzzled into him again, remaining silent.

* * *

It was dusk and nearing the time that Aslan had to leave. I said my goodbyes to him about an hour ago. I would've stayed with him, but he asked that I leave him alone before he went and I would never disobey him. Peter and I were sitting next to a fire. I hugged my knees to my chest and stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing." I answered, avoiding his gaze. I kept mine on the flickering of the fire.

"Obviously it's not nothing." Peter said. I stay silent. He got up and sat behind me, warpping his arms around me. I released my arms from my knees and leaned against his body as he sat down with me in between his legs.

"Please, Talath? You know you can trust me." He asked.

I was silent for a minute or two, still avoiding Peter's gaze. After a while I looked up at him and it was like those eyes hypnotized me, obliged me to tell him. I sighed. "We're losing a lot more than we're gaining, Peter."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

I looked back at the flames. "Nothing can surpass the Deep Magic. All traitors die by the witch's hand, unless..." My voice trailed.

"Unless what?"

"Unless someone volunteers to take the place of the traitor...." I said.

"Don't tell me....-" Peter began.

"Aslan's taken the place of Edmund..." I finished.

"You're kidding right? Aslan wouldn't...." Peter said in shock.

"When he said he'd do everything in his power to get Edmund back... he meant it." I clenched my right hand into a tight fist, crushing the dirt that I raked from the ground and bit my lip as warm blood red tears streamed down my face.

"Is he still here?" Peter asked.

"Yes." I said. I forced myself to sound like I wasn't crying.

"We have to do something, Aslan can't-"

"No one can bend the laws of the Deep Magic, not even you, Peter." I noticed Peter's hand unclench around his sleeves as one of my tears fell onto him.

"Talath... Are you bleeding?" He asked. I shoved Peter's arms away from me as I attempted to wipe away the tears that kept on flowing. Peter called my name in a worried tone. He touched my hand. I didn't draw it back.

"Look at me... Please..." He said. I slowly turned around to face him. I had stopped the tears for now.

"He saved me....and yet there's nothing that I can do for him..." I said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"You heard the Witch; I'm the last Venomancer left. My entire clan is dead because of her stupid relatives!" I clenched my hand that was underneath his and growled as I continued to speak. "That stupid Blood Witch and her stupid greed! She's just like Jadis!" I paused and relaxed a bit. Peter's hand tightened ontop of mine a little bit, but I looked away from him. "But I was young during that battle, six actually, and he saved me from getting killed by her. That was the first time I saw Aslan. I said I would grow strong, just like him so that one day I could return the favor... but obviously... I... I can't..." I couldn't speak anymore. I completely broke down at this point. As I cried, Peter hugged me again. He looked at me as I clutched his shirt and cried into his shoulder. He flinched a little bit as the tears soaked into his shirt.

"Please don't cry, Talath... I can't bear to see you like this." He said. I looked up at him and tears still continued to stream down my cheeks. He wiped one away with his index finger and then rubbed it with his thumb. I grabbed his hand, enlacing my fingers with his and kissed the spot where he wiped away my tear.

"It stings a little, I know. They tend to do that. They won't do anything to you besides give you a little sting though." I glanced at his shoulder seeing that it was stained red with my tears and massaged it a little with my other hand.

"I'm sorry, that must have hurt you a lot more than the one drop on your finger did...." I said.

"Don't apologize. I'd go through more than a thousand times this pain just to get you to stop hurting and be happy again." Peter replied. He cupped my chin with his other hand and made me look at him as he spoke. The glow of the setting sun hit his eyes just right, and made them glow. I brought my lips to his. As I closed my eyes, a stray tear fell from them. It landed on Peter's hand, under my chin still, but he didn't flinch at all. Once we parted I laid my head down in between the nape of his neck and his other shoulder.

"You made my shoulder all red." Peter said.

I chuckled lightly. "Sorry."

"That's alright... Talath?"

"Yeah?" I asked. I played with the collar of his shirt on the other side of where I was laying, rubbing the silky fabric in between my index finger and thumb.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but...I-I think... Nevermind it's nothing..." He said. I stopped playing with his shirt and raised my head so I could look at him.

"Think what?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure.... I care about you a lot. Definately more than a friend.... I've never really felt this for anyone before, but... I think I love you." Peter answered.

"Is this for real...? D-Did he just say that he loved me...? N-No it couldn't be. It's probably just my imagination-" I thought.

"D-Did you just say...?" I uttered. Peter let go of me and looked away.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. You don't feel the same way, do-" I interrupted Peter's babbling by crashing my lips into his and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I smiled "Does that answer your question?"

He laughed a little. "Not really. Wanna try it again?" He asked.  
I laughed. "I think I love you too... You know, I never thought it was possible to fall in love with someone in a couple of days."

"Neither did I."

"I guess it is though." I said. I kissed Peter one more time and then walked around the camp with him, hand in hand... At least one good thing had came about in what was happening.

* * *

I crept out of my tent when I heard Aslan pass by, putting on my cloak as I exited it.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked.

"Yes..." Aslan answered plainly.

"Would you like some company while you walk?"

"Talath, I don't think-"

"Please, Aslan..." I said, clutching the nape of the hood where the brooch of a leaf was tightly. He didn't answer for a couple seconds.

"Alright, I'll let you walk with me some of the way." He said. We started walking in silence. As we passed by Lucy and Susan's tent we heard them get up.

"I guess you'll be having more company than you were hoping for." I said with a small smirk.

"I guess so." Aslan agreed. After we exited the camp, he stopped walking. I did as well.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" Aslan asked. Lucy and Susan came out from behind us.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy answered.

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan added.

"I would be glad of the company for a while from all of you, now that I think of it. Thank You." He said. The four of us walked in complete silence towards the Stone Table. Lucy and Susan had no idea where we were headed, but both Aslan and I knew the path very well. When we neared it, Aslan stopped once again.

"It is time. From here... I must go on alone." He said.

"But, Aslan-" Susan began.

"You have to trust me... for this must be done. Thank You Talath, Susan and Lucy, and Farewell." Aslan said. The three of us watched Aslan as he walked away. Two of us oblivious, and one all knowing of his fate...


	6. Chapter 6

**. C H A P T E R // S I X .  
**

I put a hand on Susan's shoulder. "You know the way back to the camp, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Susan replied.

"Then please go, call if anything happens." I said.

"But why? Where is Aslan going? Where are you-" Lucy began.

"I'm sorry, Lucy... Just please go." I said. Lucy nodded and then left with Susan. When they were far enough, I turned into my fox form and followed Aslan about a mile or two away from him to the Stone Table. I watched from a tree as the demons all jeered Aslan when he walked in. Once he was near the Table, Jadis stepped onto it, sacrificial knife in hand.

"Behold... The Great Lion..." She said. All of them cheered on Aslan's death. Aslan roared softly once he was poked for the first drop of his blood. The Minotaur who poked him looked at Jadis, who nodded. Then he gave Aslan a hard blow with his weapon. I cringed slightly as he fell over.

"Bind him!" Jadis commanded. The hideous demons tied up Aslans legs, arms and mouth with rope. In the middle of it, Jadis spoke up.

"Wait! Let him first be shaved." She said with a smirk on her face.

"No... a mane is a lion's pride and respect..." I thought. I looked away as the demons and dark creatures all grabbed knives and hacked off Aslan's mane.

"Bring him to me." Jadis commanded, once again. Two large trolls dragged Aslan by the ropes he was bound in up the Stone Table. Jadis waved her hand to the right, and it went dead silent. The Deep Magic Seers began beating their staffs in beat as Jadis bent down to Aslan and whispered something to him. After a while she stood up.

"Tonight! The Deep Magic... will be appeased! But tomorrow! We will take Narnia... FOREVER!" She yelled. The demons and evil creatures got louder as the Deep Magic Seers beat their staffs on the ground at a faster beat.

"In that knowledge... despair..." Jadis raised her hand with the knife in it in the air. Aslan spotted me and looked for a good second, then looked away to another spot... where Lucy and Susan were.

"And... _DIE_!" She continued. As the word "die" came from Jadis' lips, she plunged the knife into Aslan. I cringed again and let out a small whimper as tears formed behind my eyes, yet again. They rolled down my furry cheeks as Aslan closed his eyes and the crowd roared.

"THE GREAT CAT IS DEAD!!!!" Jadis screamed.

* * *

After she and her wretched demons were out of sight, I climbed down from the tree I was hiding in and ran over to Aslan's body on the Stone Table. I was shortly followed by Susan and Lucy. I turned into my "human" form and took the knife out of him, lying down on his dead body. Susan and Lucy sat next to me as I cried into him. Lucy took out the Firefly Juice that was given to her by Santa.

"It's too late for that..." I said.

"He's gone... he must have known what he was doing..." Susan said. I tore the ropes off of Aslan's mouth and body, while some mice helped with the ones around his legs and arms. I was soon joined in the crying by Susan and Lucy.

"We have to tell the others." Susan said.

"We can't just leave him." Lucy said.

"Susan, there's no time..." I said.

"But they need to know..." Susan pleaded.

"The trees." Lucy pointed out.

"I'll go with them." I said. I looked at Aslan and stroked his face gently. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then I looked at Susan and Lucy, flashing a small smile and turned into a fox. I ran away from the Stone Table, into the forest letting out a long, loud vixen wail as you passed by the trees. They followed me and soon went ahead of me, passing on the message of Aslan's death and Jadis' incoming troops.

~Peter's P.O.V.~

I was asleep, until I felt something hit my face lightly. I woke up and took out my sword as I saw wind blowing into my tent. I also heard the wailing... of a fox. I put the sword down when I saw it was the figure of a woman made by flower petals; It was a tree. I looked at Edmund, who had also been woken up, a little freaked out as it spoke.

"Be still, my princes. I bring grave news from Talath Engrin and your sisters." it said.

"What grave news is that?" I asked.

"Aslan has taken Edmund's place in sacrifice for the Stone Table..." the tree answered.

"You mean..." Edmund trailed off.

"Yes, he has sacrificed himself for us... and now the White Witch is preparing troops for battle here. You two should get ready. Talath will be arriving shortly." the tree said.

"Where are Lucy and Susan?" I asked.

"They weep over the loss of Aslan, still at the Stone Table."

"And Talath?"

"She is spreading the message to all of the trees, so that they may tell all of the Narnians in the forest who wish to help our cause... You should go now, my princes. There is not much time until Jadis comes with troops at hand." It said. I nodded to the tree and she exited our tent, returning back to the forest. I got out of my bed and put on my shoes. Edmund stared at me, still freaked out by the tree.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get up!" I yelled at him.

~My P.O.V.~

I had been running around for miles, telling the message of Aslan's death and Jadis' incoming troops to the trees. I finally stopped my vixen wailing and headed back for camp. I hadn't stop running since it was dark, and it was now twilight. The sky was tinted pink, casting a dim glow on everything. I heard the horn sound as I ran into the camp, still as a fox. The way to Peter's tent cleared for me; Aslan's tent had been left undisturbed. As I ran by them, the Narnian's all bowed lightly to me before getting back to work. I could see Peter as I approached his tent. I stopped in front of him, breathing heavily, and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Peter asked.

"I had to run around the perimeter of the camp from the Stone Table to spread the news to the rest of the trees fast enough. More troops should come in with Carack soon." I said in between gasps for air.

"Come inside." Peter said. He turned around and walked toward his tent. He held the curtain open and I changed into my "human" form as you I passed it. I collapsed on the floor once I entered the tent, completely exhausted. Peter poured a glass of water and handed it to me. I took it right away and chugged it in less than a second. He refilled it two more times and I did the same to them as the first.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Physically yes, just ran a lot more than I should've... Emotionally.... Well that's a completely different story." I replied.

"I'm sorry..." Peter said. There was a short silence between us.

"So... What's happening?" He asked. I stared at the opposite side of the red tent, my gaze not meeting Peter's.

"They sacrificed him on the Stone Table, in place of Edmund. He saw me and your sisters before he went... and of course, that wretched witch!" I answered. I squeezed the empty glass out of anger, making it shatter in my hands, shards of glass cutting into my skin. I didn't care though, in fact I didn't even notice. The only thought that was running through my mind was killing Jadis.

"Talath, your hand!" Peter said. He grabbed a rag from on the bedside table and knelt down beside me. He began to pick the glass out of my hand, but I continued to ignore him.

"When I see her on the battlefield, she's mine... Get in my way and you'll get hurt." I said darkly.

"Talath, this isn't just your fight. We all have to-" Peter began.  
I jerked my hand away "Don't you get it? This is the only way that I can do anything for Aslan! This is the only way that I can possibly repay him for all he's done for me!"  
Peter looked away. "I-I'm sorry..."  
I sighed deeply and hung my head, lightly placing my other hand on Peter's and squeezing it gently to get his attention. "No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing for being selfish and overreacting. And you're right, this isn't just my fight. In fact it's mostly yours.." I said. Peter smiled and wet the rag that he had gotten from the table with water. He cleaned up my hand.

"I know you want to get back at the witch for tricking Aslan, Talath... but you have to understand, we all do. And you have to realize that... that you can't always do things or be by yourself." Peter said.

"I'm sorry... it's a problem I've had since I was small." I looked away. "You know, up until now, Aslan always used to tell me the same thing: 'You can't always do things by yourself, Talath. By doing that, and thinking you're alone in this world, you're neglecting the people around you who care about you. And in the end... you really will be alone.' That's exactly what he used to say to me." I said.

"Talath, I care about you so much... I would rather not you go into this battle, but I know that if I tell you not to, it would be wrong, and you probably wouldn't listen to me either way. So, I won't bother... just know that I'll be watching you and I'll always be there for you." Peter said.

I smiled. "Thank you, Peter..." Peter brought his lips to mine and kissed me slowly for a couple seconds. I parted from him.

"We have work to do." I said. Peter smirked and we both stepped outside of the tent. Outside, Edmund and Oreius were waiting.

"He's gone..." Peter said to them.

"Then you will have to lead us." Edmund replied. Peter looked at me reluctantly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, I'm not the one who is going to lead us to victory, you are. Remember what I said. This isn't my battle, it's mostly yours." I said. Peter remained silent.

"The prophecy says that you're going to save us, not me. I will do whatever I can to help you, but you're going to be the one to lead us to victory. I'll just be here to support you." I continued.

"Peter, there's an army out there and they're all ready to follow you." Edmund reassured him.

"I can't..." said Peter.

"Aslan believed you could... and so do I. We're all here to fight for you and Narnia until our deaths. We will never run away from you." I said. Determination swept over Peter's face.

"The witch's armies are nearing, Sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asked.


	7. Chapter 7

****

. C H A P T E R // S E V E N .

The sun was already bright in the sky. I helped Peter put on his armor as he did for me. Now I was suiting up Epona.

"Epona."

"Yes, Talath?" She asked.

"You don't have to do this, you know." I said.

"I told you, I will stay at your side where ever it takes me." She stated strongly.

"Epona, I don't want you to-" before I could finish, she interrupted me.

"There's another reason too... If I didn't go, it would bring great dishonor to you, to me, and to the unicorn race, because there was one unicorn who didn't fight to avenge Aslan, the Great lion who sacrificed himself for us. I must go, Talath. For you. For me. For the Unicorns, but most of all... for Aslan." she said.

"Then you shall go... but promise me this." I said.

"What is it?" She inquiried.

"You will go on your own when I fight the witch." I said.

"I can't just stand there while you fight her!" her tone raise and she neighed slightly at the end.

"I don't want you getting hurt, and I know she wants a one on one fight just as much as I do." I said.

"Talath..."

"I want to do this for the same reason you want to fight in this war. I have to kill her for Narnia. For the Venomancers. And for Aslan."

"I understand..."

* * *

Peter, Oreius and I all rode in front of the Army. I looked up to the sky as Gryphis landed in front of us.

"Status Report, Gryphis." I asked.

"They come, your highnesses, with numbers and weapons far greater than our own." the gryphon said.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius stated.

"No... but I bet they help." Peter said.

"With that attitude, you'd better surrender to Jadis now..." I snapped. I watched as the Minotaur General came into sight. He roared loudly and motioned for Jadis' army to advance. I growled lowly as she came into sight, riding in a chariot pulled by two Polar Bears. Anger and adrenaline boiled inside of me. Peter looked back at Edmund and then took a deep breath in. He unsheathed his sword. The horn sounded and all of the Narnians behind us let out a loud cheer as they also took out their weapons. I eyed the incoming army carefully as they approached, waiting for them to get close enough for the Gryphons to do their aerial attack. When they reached the spot, Peter gave the signal by waving his sword forward once. Gryphis flew from beside us into the air, leading the attack. Peter looked at Oreius.

"Are you with me?" He asked him.

"To the death." Oreius answered.

Peter looked at me. "And you?"

"Always." I replied. We looked at eachother for a moment and I nodded.

"**FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!!!!**" we both yelled. Peter, Oreius and I rode off first, charging at the army. I unsheathed my sword, letting out a loud Venomancer battle cry that rang through the battlefield and even made some of the Minotaurs shudder. My heartbeat sped up as I neared the opposing army. I sliced off the head of the first opponent that ran in my way as Epona stabbed into another opponent with her horn. I summoned a sword and threw it as it reached my hands. As the minotaur it struck fell, the weapon disappeared.

* * *

I continued to fight the army with Epona. Not a single scratch had gotten on either of us, though there were a few close calls from the powerful minotaurs. I took a quick glance at Peter to see if he was okay, and then I eyed Jadis as she advanced towards the Narnian armies. She stared dead at me. I then looked up as I saw the Phoenix calling in the sky.

"Brace yourself." I said.  
Epona laughed. "Don't warn me, little one." Epona neighed, going on her hind legs as I shot a powerful blast of fire to the Phoenix. It lit up as I did so, and created a wall of fire between Jadis' army and mine. Jadis easily expelled it. I wanted to fight her so badly right now, but I needed to think of the army.

"Peter!" I called. Peter looked at me as I pointed to Jadis' advance.

"Pull Back! To the rocks!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone ran back as the horn sounded once again. I saw the wall of arrows go into the air and then heard the neigh of another unicorn. I looked back and saw that Peter was on the ground. The unicorn he was riding, faithful Minras, had been shot.  
"No.... Peter!" I yelled. I heard Oreius coming from behind me, as well as a Narnian Rhino.

"Let's go, Epona!" I yelled as I gave her reigns a tug.

"Right!" she answered. Epona and I charged towards Peter with Oreius and the Rhino.

"You save the King, we'll buy you some time." Oreius said.

"But, Oreius-" I began.

"It has been a pleasure knowing and serving you, Talath Engrin, but we must do this!" Oreius said strongly. I nodded, understanding how Oreius felt.

"The pleasure was all mine..." I said.

"Farewell!" Oreius said. I stopped next to Peter as Oreius and the Narnian beside him continued running. Peter yelled for them to stop, but they paid no attention. I painfully watched as the Rhino fell and then hopped off of Epona. I pushed Peter onto her.

"Talath! What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"We talked about this already, Epona." I said.

"Don't tell me you're going after her!"

"What do you think?"

"Talath!" Peter yelled.

"Take him, Epona." I said to her. She nodded slightly.

"Talath, I can't let you do this!" Peter began.

"I've discussed this with you too...." I said. I gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips and then summoned my sword once again, this time with another one in my left hand.

"If I die, then just know that I love you, Peter." I said. I hit Epona's side softly and she neighed, riding away from the army. I ignored Peter's calls for me and ran in the opposite direction. I saw Oreius swing at Jadis, she dodged it easily. Oreius turned around as the witch got ready to strike... He wasn't ready to block.

"OREIUS!!!!!" I screamed. I ran faster through the army, slaying demons as I went along... but it was too late... Jadis froze Oreius and tipped him over. He shattered into pieces. I growled and my entire body lit up in flames. She smiled at me, and then disappeared.

"YOU DAMN COWARD!COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A-" I stopped screaming and turned around after there was a huge explosion of magic. It was Jadis' staff. I headed for Edmund, once again failing to save another friend.

"Edmund!" Peter screamed.

"...Now you're going to pay!" I said darkly. I screamed in anger and blasted all of the people around me with fire as well as sending a blast to her. She dispelled it easily, but it distracted her from Peter who jumped down and swung at her. I summoned swords as I ran, throwing them at the foes in my path towards the witch. When I was near her, I jumped off of a minotaur's back as it fell and launched myself at her. I kicked Peter out of the way a little as I spun in mid-air so he wouldn't get hurt by my attack. She easily blocked it with both of her swords and chuckled. I backed away from her a little.

"What're you laughing at?!?" I yelled.

"If that's that best you've got, I'd like to see you try and kill me!" she replied. I growled and charged for her again, but before I could touch her, I heard... a lion's roar. Jadis, Peter and I looked up to see Aslan there. I uttered his name. As his roar came to a close, Narnians charged into battle from behind him. Jadis brought me back to reality with a strong hit, which I blocked with my sword, stumbing back a little.

"You're still in battle with me, fox. Don't think you can go anywhere." She said.

"I wasn't planning to!" I replied. I charged at Jadis again and engaged into combat with her. After a few seconds, Peter joined in.

"What're you doing?!" I asked.

"I told you, you can't do this alone!" Peter yelled.

"Watch me!" I said. I swung at her once and continued to go forward with my attacks, edging her away from Peter. My rage grew as I continued to fight and since Peter kept on trying to interfere, I put up a barrier of magic to separate him from the witch and I. The witch knocked me back, she cocked her broken staff back. I had no time to block... it was over, she won... I watched the remaining blade of Jadis' staff as it glowed. Surprisingly, she only slashed my arm with her sword. I rolled on the ground and got up. She simply laughed when I glared at her.

"Why didn't you kill me?!" I yelled.

"It'll be much more fun this way, I get to torture you more." She replied. I growled and threw a ball of fire at her. She blocked it with her sword and laughed.

* * *

I was on the ground again, the blood loss from my arm and many other wounds the witch had given me had caused you to become dizzy. My vision was beginning to become blurred. Jadis had her share of wounds and burns from me as well, but as the fight went on, and I grew weaker, so did my magic. This was my fight, and no one, not even the one you loved, would get in between it.

Jadis laughed. "So much for avenging the Venomancers..." she said. I closed my eyes, giving up, as Jadis raised her sword... but death didn't come. I sat up slowly to see that Peter had lunged at Jadis. Angered by this, Jadis struck him with full force and knocked him over, then stabbed him in his right shoulder.

"Peter!" I yelled. Then witch knocked his shield away and got ready to stab him. I got up and tried to summon flames, but I couldn't... I was too weak. I couldn't even remain standing after the attempt. I screamed his name again and as I struggled to get up and saw a flash of gold. Aslan pounced on Jadis. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he bit her neck, killing her. Peter and I got up, looking at Aslan to see what happened. He walked away from the witch and looked at both of us.

"It is finished..." He said. We both stood there in silence, with absolutely nothing to say. For a minute or two, it seemed as if the three of us were the only ones moving normally. Everyone else passing was moving at speeds so fast they were no more than blurs. I looked at Peter and fell over.  
"Talath!" Peter yelled.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around at the room around me. It had been about a week since the war. Lucy healed me with the Firefly Juice, but I, as well as others, found it quite strange that the only wound that didn't heal from it was the first one that the Witch had given to me, the one on my arm. I got up and stretched, then recoiled in pain, clutching the scar. It still continued to hurt if I stretched or used it too much.

"It's the day!" I exclaimed. I rushed out of bed and got changed into the more formal and fancy dress I had. Then I ran out of the room and to the throne room. I was all the way in the back, but Carack looked at me weirdly.

"What's the face for?" I asked.

"What're you doing here?" Carack said, asking another question to my own.

"What do you mean 'What're you doing here?' I wouldn't miss this for anything!" I boasted.

"You're supposed to be with Tumnas, crowning them!" Carack said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes! Now hurry up and get to the lobby!" Carack answered. I changed into my fox form and ran to the lobby. There, the two beavers as well as Tumnas stood.

"What took ya so long?!" Mr. Beaver asked.

"I wasn't aware that I was crowning them!" I replied.

"You're crowning Peter to be exact." Mrs. Beaver clarified.

"Huh?" I said.

"He said to me 'Nothing personal, Tumnas, but I would really like if Talath crowned me.' I said it was fine and now here you are." Tumnas said.

"The good thing is that you're here!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Shh! It's starting." Tumnas announced as trumpets sounded. I looked at the two beavers and Tumnas weirdly as they smiled from ear to ear. Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Aslan walked down the throne room and dispersed to their own thrones, standing in front of them. Aslan stood in front of them.

"Beglistened to the East, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan said. We walked down the aisle. Tumnas went first followed by the two Beavers holding the stunning crowns on pillows (two per pillow, one pillow per Beaver) and me last. I stayed in front of the steps as Beaver and Tumnas ascended them to Lucy. Tumnas picked up Lucy's crown. She bowed before he put it on. Then they smiled and Tumnas bowed a slightly.

"To the Great Western Waters, King Edmund." Aslan announced. Tumnas gently picked up Edmund's crown and placed it on his head as he bowed.

"The Just, from the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Tumnas picked up Susan's crown and placed it on her head. Then he bowed to the three of them and walked next to me.

"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Aslan said strongly.  
I stepped up to Peter with Mrs. Beaver and gently picked up Peter's crown. He smiled to me as he knelt down and I placed his crown on top of his head. I curtsied to him and he bowed slightly when he got up. Then I walked to where Tumnas was before the humans sat down. Oddly, Mr. Beaver was not there.

"Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom race us so the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan said.  
All of the Narnians in the room began to chant. "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" The throne room filled up with cheers. After they faded, Peter looked at Aslan. He nodded and Peter stood up. I looked at him weird.

"Talath, if you would, please come up here." Aslan said. I walked up to the steps in front of Aslan and Peter.

"What seems to be the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong at all!" Lucy exclaimed. Susan and Edmund just sat there smiling.

"Then why am I up here...?" I asked. I looked at Aslan as he smiled and backed away a little. My gaze fell on Peter as he rose from his throne. He walked up to me gently took my hand.

"I was thinking about the best time to do this, and after endless nights of it, I came to the conclusion that now would be the best." He said.

"Do what...?" I asked. Mr. Beaver walked up to Peter with the pillow once again... but on top of it was a small velvet box. Peter took it and Beaver bowed before he walked away. Peter opened the box. I gasped a little, seeing the ring inside of it. Peter got down on one knee and took my hand once again.

"Talath, I was completely stunned by you from the minute I layed eyes on you." He stopped and smiled. "I think you knew that though by the way I was staring... but that's beside the point. I love you, Talath, and I'd give anything for you. That's why, I'm going to ask you... Will you marry me, Talath Engrin?" Peter said. I pounced on Peter and hugged him tightly.  
"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" I said. Peter hugged me around the waist and stood up, lifting me up. He spun around once and kissed me passionately after. We both closed your eyes and heard the crowd cheer again. After we parted, he put the ring around my finger. I smiled at him and kissed him again as everyone continued to cheer…

_Aslan left the same day that the humans were crowned and I got engaged to Peter. He didn't ask me to come with him. I was deeply saddened by this, but he did say goodbye to me. He said that I didn't need to come with him; Narnia needed Peter and Peter needed me. I got married to Peter a year after the engagement. Throughout that time and the time after that noticed that day by day I continued to get weaker and weaker. I found out why the wound on my arm that the witch gave me wouldn't heal. It was a spell that she cast, exchanging her soul for my suffering. She had summoned on me The Grey Death, a deadly disease that no longer existed in Narnia. There was no none cure. The only reason that it had disappeared in the past was because the last Narnian who had it died. No matter how strong one's spirit or body was, they eventually fell to it. At first, I ignored it, not wanting to worry anyone. The disease took its toll on me only three years after the battle and two years after being wed to my love, Peter. I fell with high fever when I was training with Edmund. I had held up quite longer than most, but like all in the past, gave into it. The disease weakened me greatly; I became bed ridden and my skin turned pail as snow. I had an extreme fever as well as a nasty bloody cough. It always felt as if I walking around naked in a blizzard no matter how many blankets I had on. About half a year after I became bed ridden, I stopped fighting the disease and closed my eyes... My eyes which would never open again._


End file.
